Borne of tragedy, borne of sorrow the miracle
by miss-cici
Summary: Rose tells Jack about the "accidental blessing" they created that fateful night. Story is actually better than the summary, so R&R please! First official story on a major site, so plz, can we stick with HEALTHY criticism please? Thanks!


Born of tragedy, born of sorrow (the miracle)

"Jack?" "Rose?" Do you like kids? She asked tentively. They were lying on top of their sheets, she on her back and jack resting his head on her bosom, his arm draped across her abdomen, his leg intertwined with one of hers, basking in the afterglow of their previous lovemaking. With a sigh of contentment, Jack answered, "There okay I guess. You?" "I wouldn't know. I haven't had much interaction with children. But you, you're a natural with them." "You think so huh?" He asked, amused. "Don't be so modest Jack. I've seen the way children just… gravitate toward you. You have a way with them." "Is this going somewhere?" Rose suddenly found Jack's arm hair utterly fascinating and averted her eyes and attention to playing with it. "Maybe. Where do you think it's going?" "Well, if you're trying to ask me if I want kids one day, then nope, sorry kid." "Why not?" She asked with a rising panic she couldn't quell in time enough for Jack to notice. He raised his slightly to look at her as he replied, "I'm kidding idiot. Of course I want little red head boys and blond haired girls running around someday." Rose sighed in minimal relief. "Besides, even if I didn't, it's inevitable." "And just how exactly?" She asked teasingly. Jack rolled off of her and situated himself on his side before answering; an amused expression on his face in anticipation of what he thought would be just playful lover's banter. "Oh come on Rose. You and I both know we go at it like rabbits. It's a wonder you aren't pregnant now. Rose suddenly turned her back to him, those pesky tears she'd been trying to hold back since she decided to tell him assaulting, and then falling from the webs of her eyes. Jack could tell she was crying by the way her shoulder shook, and, grabbing it gently, peered over with a concerned look on his handsome face. "Rosie? What's the matter baby? As much as she wanted to, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, and there was hitch to her voice as she replied, "Everything! A look of befuddlement marred his beautiful features as he struggled to understand her sudden exasperation. "I went to the doctor some weeks ago…" Jack, afraid this would happen sooner rather than later, could only bow and shake his head in disappointment. "Fucking A. Well…how far along are you? Do you know? Not sensing the anger and shock she expected, she suddenly had the courage to turn around, and so she did. "Twelve weeks. I'm sorry Jack. I wanted to tell you as soon as I came from the doctor's, honestly I did, but I didn't gather up the courage until now. I'm sorry" Her tears had yet to subside, and Jack, never being able to stand to see her cry, took her in his arms and soothingly stroked her hair, which only made her cry more for some damnable reason. _"Why can't I stop crying? Get a hold of yourself woman! This isn't like you! _She mentally scolded herself; this was indeed, not like her. It was more like the life she just found out she was carrying, the hormones it was triggering wreaking havoc on her normal emotional state. Before she could apologize for her crying fit, Jack interrupted with, "You know you really don't have anything to be sorry about." She pulled away from him then, incredulousness heavy in the look she gave him. "Don't you understand what this means Jack? You're only in the prime of your youth and already you have to give up all the hopes and dreams you ever had for yourself. And it's simply not fair because you have all the time in the world for kids." True, but, you're going about this all the wrong way. The most a kid'll do is put things on hold for awhile, but that doesn't mean it won't get done. And you weren't there by yourself you know. We mammals reproduce sexually remember?" That got the desired reaction from her, and he relished in the sound of her short chuckle. They then lay in contemplative silence, both lost in seperate thoughts of the same thing.


End file.
